


#影日#一只护膝

by syumo17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syumo17/pseuds/syumo17
Summary: 有少量性描写关于日向护膝和膝盖的各种幻想影日已交往，笨蛋单细胞日常
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	#影日#一只护膝

清晨，乌野县立高中，排球部社团活动室门口。  
刚推开门的田中被一声惨叫惊得踉跄一步，险些用脸亲吻地上的软垫，“日向？！？”他揉着头跳起来，看见橙头发的那个正背对着自己蜷缩成一团跪在地上，似乎正捂着肚子，于是他扯着嗓子吼道，“影山你又和日向打架了？？”  
站在一旁已经换好衣服的那个抬起手，“田中前辈，我没有。”  
“那是怎么回事？！”他冲上去掰过日向的肩膀，看清了少年抱着什么之后大声“哈”了一声，“怎么了日向？你这不是好好的吗？”  
“田中前辈早上好！”问好的音量甚至要盖过他的，田中仰起头才避免自己不会被日向的额头撞到，“实际上，我有一只护膝不见了！”  
“呆子。”一直安静的那个忍不住咋舌，“昨晚上都说了要你确认好东西再回去了。”  
“可是……！”日向把背包松开又抱紧，鼓着一边脸颊想要顶嘴，可是话刚起了个头，声音就弱了下去，“可是……还不是因为……”他嘟囔了句什么，田中哪怕凑近了也没有听清，只是似乎依稀掺了个影山。  
于是田中本着前辈的责任，用力拍了拍影山的后背，“再打架小心大地前辈生气噢！”  
被拍得险些矮了一个头的那个显然不太服气，“我没有，都是因为日——”他下意识看向日向，坐在地上的少年正在努力把脸埋进膝盖里，露在外面的耳根和头发一样鲜艳。  
“嘁。”  
  
  
活动室的门又被撞开了，田中和西谷吵吵嚷嚷地开始聊起某个漂亮的女明星。影山把外套叠好放进柜子里，转过头时日向抱着包似乎在发呆。  
“起来！”他走到他身边，一脚踢上他的小腿。  
“嘶——”地上的那个很快回过神，抬起头不满地瞪着他，“混蛋影山！”他揉着小腿骂骂咧咧地就要站起来，可看到影山垂在身侧的手时又一屁股坐了下去，然后赶在影山皱起眉又要踹他前开口说道，“影山，你知不知道你刚刚有多过分？”盘腿坐在地上的人露出一个贼兮兮的表情，眼睛都笑到眯起来，大大方方地朝自己的搭档伸出双臂，还上下晃了晃，“我腿疼，你拉我起来。”  
“哈？！”  
“快点。”橙色脑袋煞有介事地摇了摇，指了指自己红了一小块的小腿，末了还补充了一句，“大地前辈就要来了，我要告状，就说你踢我！”  
影山想了想自家队长生气时的脸，忍不住打了个寒颤，啧了一声，最后还是握住了日向的手，用力往上一扯。“嘿——咻！”日向借着力道顺势跳了起来，搂住了影山的脖子，“我想可能是昨晚那会掉在器材室了。”他趴在他耳边小声说道。影山因为脖颈处蹭上的那一小团热气而失神了片刻，却还是下意识用手臂揽住了日向的腰，好让人不至于滑下去，同时点点头，“那就去看看。”  
“好嘞！”日向从他身上跳下来，一旁不知何时进来的月岛正扯着衣服的一角擦眼镜，看到他们分开后凉飕飕地飘来一句，“这时候你们关系倒是挺好啊，单细胞怪人组合。”  
“什么啊月岛！”日向举起拳头就要往月岛那边蹦，结果被影山扯住了衣服后领，“日向，走了。”影山把他往门口拖，在发现日向仍在试图挣脱后不耐烦地大吼道，“再拖下去耽误了早上的练习怎么办？倒是快一点啊呆子！”  
“哦、哦……”日向听到练习就立马安静下来，乖乖被影山拽着消失在了门口。  
  
  
  
  
“都怪你啦！非要在器材室——”又是说到一半停下来，影山低下头，日向的耳根又红了，于是他也后知后觉感受到脸上的热度，可还是要嘴硬，“我没有。”  
“哈？！明明就是你！”日向跳起来要捏他的脸，却被掐住手腕又给按了下去，影山似乎还想说点什么，但远处突然传来大地的不许打架的怒吼，于是他们立马停下动作乖乖立正站好，“大地前辈早上好！！”说完两人连忙头也不回地跑向体育馆。  
清晨学校里几乎没有人，连太阳也是懒懒的，他们的影子被缓慢地拖长，穿梭过教学楼中间。影山还抓着日向的手腕，到后来他索性往下滑，握住了日向的手，然后不等身后的人发出惊呼就又加快了脚步。  
“赢了！”  
他抢先一步扑上了体育馆的台阶。  
日向被扯得跌坐在地上，不满地大声抱怨道，“影山，你就不能松开我？！疼死了！”他满脸通红，头发沾着汗水黏在额角，坐了好一会才把气喘匀。  
“啊。”已经掏出钥匙在开门的那个像是才想起来，晃了晃另一只手，于是日向的被带着也动起来，“我忘了。”影山没什么表情，盯着钥匙的眼睛向下瞥了一眼日向，语气平淡到像是理所当然，“不想的话甩开不就好了？”  
“你……！”日向像是语塞，跳起来一拳打上他的肩膀，力道不小但并不算太疼，介于打闹与生气间很有分寸的一点，“笨蛋！”他先是大吼一声，而后在影山拉开门时凭着体型优势率先挤了进去，“我……我又没有说我不想……！”他垂下头小声嘟囔道。  
“什么？”  
“影山来比谁先到器材室！！！”  
“喂日向你又抢跑！！”  
  
  
最后日向凭着先一步起跑和本就灵敏的身子，率先撞开了器材室的门，他一边得意地喊着“影山你太慢啦”一边跃起，坐在了角落摞起的软垫上，晃着双腿等器材室的门自己合上。  
后进来的影山把灯打开，先是扫视了一圈器材室，而后走到日向面前，“你不找吗？”他的眼睛在正垂着头喘气的日向的后颈上停留了一会，又不动声色地挪开。  
“等一会。”日向把一只脚抬起来踩在软垫的边缘，“鞋带好像松了。”那条腿上没有穿护膝，日向的肤色又比他要白一些，而这使得膝盖上那一块红痕在器材室略显昏暗的暖光下就像那致命的一点，戳中少年的隐秘心事。  
“喂，呆子。”他蹲下来，已经恢复成坐姿的日向歪着头看他，“你膝盖是怎么回事？”他的手指点了点那块红，凑近了才发现是擦破皮的细浅伤口，“都说了要你注意点，你该不会又在路上差点睡着，从车上摔下来了吧？”说完他扶着日向的腿弯把那条腿抬起些许，在灯光下仔细检查，发现没有其他伤口后才稍微松口气，皱起眉抬头说道，“你也太不小心了，以后我还是送你到——”  
他突然被一只手捂住了嘴，背光下的日向看不清表情，但指尖却是在微微抖着的，“啊啊啊影山你是笨蛋吗？！”因为激动而前倾的身子，日向的脚胡乱地蹬在他的腰上，“你忘了吗？都是昨晚啊！”  
影山轻而易举地就甩开了日向的手，沉下脸捂着被踢到的地方，从喉咙里挤出来一声，“啊？”  
日向指着他吼道，“都怪你啊！你非要在器材室做！我才把膝盖蹭破了啊？！！”脱口而出后他像是才意识到自己说了什么，改为捂住自己的脸向后仰躺在软垫上，头顶的暖光缓缓流淌于他裸露的皮肤，骨架纤细的少年蜷缩起身子，像是要把自己埋进膝盖里，“笨蛋影山！”他嘟囔了一句。  
这时那些残破的画面才从记忆的角落里零零碎碎地飞出来，影山用余光扫过器材室另一边的地板，那里似乎是被刻意清理过了，空出了一小块地方。  
  
  
他想起来前一天晚上，日向跪在地上，他抓着他有些毛糙和自然卷的发尾射在他嘴里。  
  
  
拔出来时他就着小窗户里投进的落日余晖看见少年的喉结上下滚动了下。真难喝。抱怨的语气。日向皱起眉，向后坐在地上，张开嘴发出类似于呕吐的声音。而他垂下头，不用眯起眼都能看见那黏在少年嘴角和舌尖的液体，混着唾液被分成一缕缕的，像是蛛网般一直支棱到深处。  
他被困住了，感到无可自拔的冲动推着自己伸出手。  
日向就像是他除排球外无可发泄的精力的安置点，这是他的恋人，纤小却不瘦弱，冒失莽撞又满含热情，眼睛里是永远细碎的光，可以轻易就抱在怀里。于是他让指尖滑过那些薄却坚实的肌肉，就像是无数次托起球，把那份触感千千万万次刻进记忆里，直到身体习惯性会发出战栗。  
他们把软垫挪开，膝盖磕在坚硬的地板上，喘息混在一起，少年人拥抱着，他把自己埋进日向的身体里，由着欲望挤满身体间的所有缝隙，然后毫无章法地接吻，反复填满对方，直到其中一个发出半是痛苦的呻吟，颤抖，克制不住的痉挛，最后终于松懈下来，粗重的呼吸随着白日最后的一缕光渐渐弥散在黑暗里。  
  
  
日向倒吸冷气的声音把他拉回现实。  
他才发现自己正掐着少年的腿弯，那流畅而漂亮的肌肉线条只需稍稍用力就能被扯出来，此时正在略显不满地动来动去。  
“喂，影山。”日向抬起腿想要挣脱，膝盖因为牵扯而略微泛白，那块红痕也因此更清晰了，影山盯着他，“别动。”他用另一只手抓住日向的脚腕，往下固定到地上，而日向还在不依不挠地晃着腿。  
“影山你很烦诶——”他仰起头抱怨，下一秒却感受到有温热的呼吸拂在腿上，有些痒，这使得他下意识想缩回腿，却不料影山仍抓着他的脚腕和腿弯，使得他几乎动弹不得。  
他想抬起另一条腿，却在看清影山的动作后顿住了，“喂……”他的声音都有些发抖，感到热度从膝盖漫上来裹住全身，刚刚冷却下的汗水又有重新沸腾的趋势，“你在干什么？”他问道。  
  
  
影山半俯下身子，正把嘴唇贴在那一小块伤口上。  
  
  
“是没长眼睛吗，呆子。”影山抬起眼，日向能看见他说话时露出的一小块舌尖，“不、不是，为什么啊？”他有些语无伦次，想挪动腿却尝试多次仍无法让影山的唇离开，黑头发的那个像是看出了他的羞赧和难堪，嗤笑一声，咧起嘴角说道，“这就害羞了？明明更羞耻的事情都做过了吧？”  
日向想要反驳，影山却突然伸出舌尖，湿热的触感黏上那一小块皮肤，还未结疤的伤口被唾液刺激，扎起了细细密密的疼。影山垂下眼，盯着日向的膝盖，那里总是被护膝包裹，紧实漂亮的肌肉线条被黑色阻断，就像是某种带着诱导意味的遮掩，总是吸引着他的目光去探究和触摸。  
于是他忍不住咬上去，在听到日向低而忍耐的吃痛声后又感到难以抑制的兴奋。这是他的恋人。  
他喜欢偶尔给日向制造些疼痛，除开平日里的打闹，他会在做的时候咬上任何可以被训练服盖住的地方，让日向从快感里扯出理智，恢复清明的眼睛瞪着他，而他会勾起得逞般的得意的笑，又重重顶进去，看着那双总是闪着光的眼眸再度失神，晕晕沉沉地坠进欲望里。  
还有练习时，他喜欢看见日向被他的发球弹开手臂，亦或者队内比赛时拦下日向的扣球，二次进攻得分，最后球网另一头的人皱起脸，绕着球场鱼跃一周。这是他的恋人。日向会在比赛前吵吵嚷嚷地叫嚣，会因为扣球被拦下而拿自己的头发撒气，会在他二次进攻时飞扑过去救球，被封死了球路也会狠狠扣出去，会拼尽全力去跳，会在看见他的托球后眼睛都亮起来。  
他的恋人不会在跌倒后一蹶不振，而他喜欢他看向自己时永远不甘心的眼神。于是他亲吻日向的膝盖，那些热和疼痛像是一种无声的催促。  
他会跑在前面，他想，向着前方更广阔的舞台，而日向会在他身后，他即使不用回头也能确信。这就像他每一次向身后传出托球，即使不去看，他也相信少年会像最初的那样，奋进全力纵身一跃，等待着相信着并且期待着他，而他会将球送过去，送到他手中，而后看着他挥出手臂，球飞过球网，化为比分上至关重要的一点。  
  
  
他听到日向喊了一声他的名字，抬起头时看到的少年脸上是再熟悉不过的，被挑起来胜负欲后略带兴奋的表情。  
“你是在挑衅吗混蛋？”日向揪起他的衣领，俯下身把唇狠狠撞了上来，于是他松开少年的腿转而抓住手腕，把那具纤细却结实的身子压在软垫上。日向的脚踢在他的后背和腰上，发出混着喘息的呜呜声，牙齿毫不留情地磕在他的唇角。他们拥抱，接吻，互相用力想把舌头顶进对方的嘴里，在软垫上滚来滚去较劲，最后满头大汗气喘吁吁，也不愿意松开彼此。  
这时候门外隐隐传来体育馆大门被撞开的声音，嘈杂的人声涌进来，日向猛地用力推开他，抬起手背狠狠擦了擦嘴角，“呸！”他吐吐舌头，“色鬼山！”  
“嘁。”他扭头整理了下快被推到胸口的衣服，“你也没好到哪去吧。”  
另一边的人已经从软垫上翻下来，正趴在地上到处张望，“护膝……护膝……啊！有了！”日向从软垫和球架的缝隙里摸出了一个黑黑的东西，“都怪你乱丢。”他抱怨着，随便往地上一坐就伸出腿往膝盖上套。  
影山皱起眉本想反驳，但那些画面突然涌进来——日向缩在他怀里，而他扯下少年腿上的护膝随手往旁边一扔，然后咬上那总被短裤遮住的腿根，在还没褪下去的红上又覆上一个新的牙印。  
好吧。  
他看向已经站起来的日向，伸出手把器材室的灯关了，被黑暗突然裹住的矮个子少年几乎是惊叫着跳起来，凭着记忆扑向他的方向，“怎么了？！影山！？！”  
“没什么。”他揽住怀里人的腰，牵着日向的手往门口走，“慢死了。”  
“哈？！”  
  
  
他们推开门，迎接他们的是熟悉的吵闹声，还有平淡但却有着彼此陪伴的日常。  
  
  



End file.
